Sometimes a Girl Needs Her Daddy
by Leola Mae
Summary: Bella is a high powered exec...except when she's with Edward, her beloved Daddy. *This is an age-play story with severe triggers. DO NOT READ if you trigger AT ALL. This is your warning. No flaming if you choose to read anyway. EdwardxBella AH


**Author's Note:** Like all the stories I write under this penname, this _one shot_ deals with a particular fetish. In this story, we are exploring what's commonly referred to as "age play."

As with all fetishes it can look very different from one couple to the next depending on the participants, the circumstances, and the motivations but typically includes one partner who wishes to be treated as if he or she were a different age than they physically are – usually much younger - and one partner who wishes to be the caretaker of the other. Perhaps the most common manifestation of this fetish is the "Daddy/Little Girl" combination.

The interactions can be either sexual or nonsexual depending on the participants' preferences and can cover a wide range of activities. But one thing is always true: **both parties are consenting adults.** If they are not, it isn't a fetish, it's a crime and I, personally, think the elder of the two needs to be drawn and quartered. If you don't know what that means, you can google it. It's a particularly gruesome way to die.

In this story **Bella is 28 years old** but prefers to be treated like a little girl of nonspecific and sometimes varying age. **Edward is 36 years old** and enjoys being Bella's Daddy. BUT, just so we are all on the same page here, **THEY ARE NOT RELATED**. They are both consenting adults who choose to weave their relationship, sexual and otherwise, around this thread of age play.

If this description confuses you, feel free to either ask questions or hit the back button. No flaming me after this long-ass description and warning. If it's not your thing, don't read.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own and I am not, nor have I ever been, a participant in this type of relationship. It's called fiction, people.

**Final Warning:** This particular scene **does definitely contain potential triggers** for anyone who has ever been the victim of sexual abuse or assault. If that's you, I'd recommend you **DON'T READ**.

Everything all clear now? Then on with the show.

8888888888888888888

It had been a particularly grueling day for Bella. She was a powerful, in-charge, independent woman, third down from the top in a major multimillion dollar company. She oversaw hundreds of employees, both men and women, who looked to her for guidance, direction, and sometimes correction.

Most of the time she enjoyed her career. She had worked hard to rise fast and she got there by working harder and more hours than anyone else in the company.

But today? Today had been hell. Not just a regular bad day kind of hell, but the seventh level of damnation. She didn't want to relive the chaos that had been her life since she arrived at work this morning. More than anything in the world she just wanted to escape it.

That is where Edward came in.

Her husband, her lover, her friend and confidant, Edward was everything to her – her whole world. And she was his. They were fortunate to find each other given their high-powered time-consuming jobs but, by some great blessing of fate, they had. More than that though, they were fortunate that they shared so many complementary desires.

Edward was also a powerful man who oversaw a great many people – people who he found to be arrogant and challenging and frustrating. They came to him with problems and then ignored his advice. They asked him for help then refused his suggestions. His work environment, while mostly rewarding, was also very taxing. He often wondered why people could not allow him to do his job, which was to help them do theirs. They reminded him of overgrown teenagers who knew everything and nothing all at the same time.

At home with Bella is the only place where he felt the freedom to be who he really was – the caretaker, the authority, and, yes, the "Daddy" that he wanted…needed to be. When he spoke she listened. When he advised, she agreed. When he corrected, she submitted. When he adored and coddled and babied, she blossomed and cooed and revered. Going home to Bella at the end of every day was a great relief and something that he looked forward to every single moment that he was at work.

Today, when he came home – unfortunately late – he found that his little girl had already seen to her supper and her bath. He had expected to find her in their bed curled around his pillow, clutching it to her like a favorite blankie but when he stepped into the bedroom and looked into their king-sized, four-poster bed it was empty.

That could only mean one thing. Bella was in need of a side of Daddy that he didn't like to manifest. But the fact that she was where he knew she would be, given their empty bed, was a testament to the depth of her need at the moment. He sighed and hung his head.

They had talked about this many times. She knew he wasn't comfortable with the scenario she was asking for. He knew that he could go to bed and refuse her and she wouldn't be angry. But he also knew that she wouldn't even ask if she wasn't deadly serious about needing it.

He breathed heavily and scrubbed his face with his hands. Throwing his suit jacket on the bench at the end of their bed, he loosened his tie and pulled it off but stayed otherwise dressed. He sat on Bella's side of the bed and stroked her pillow for a few minutes trying to remember all the things she had told him in the past about what she felt like and needed from him in this moment. He had to be in the right frame of mind to be able to this pull off.

Bella had stood at the door to her little room and looked at the twin sized bed. She thought about what she was going to ask of him. She knew it would cost her but the thought was completely irrelevant as she gazed through the darkness. What really mattered is what it would cost him. They'd only done this twice before in the six years they'd been together.

Both times Edward had needed her differently for quite a while afterward. She'd had to abandon her little girl self for weeks until he was able to be at peace with the Daddy inside himself once again. Tears came to her eyes. She wasn't sure she could do that to him again.

Her shoulders slumped as she turned to close the door. She dug in her drawer for something to sleep in and found that her hands gravitated to the nightgown in the back.

"It's just stress," she said out loud and purposefully pulled out a silky green negligee and stomped toward the shower. However, once there, she stood under the spray and cried. In the silence of the bathroom with nothing but the pelting water to distract her mind, the sounds and sights of her day came back to her like a bad song she couldn't get out of her head.

The $6 million dollar project that was so close to failing. The scandal with her assistant leaking important information to their competitors. The effort to manage the press regarding dropping production rates before company stocks values dropped through the floor. If just one of these potentially career-ruining situations was all she had to deal with she wouldn't even be contemplating asking Edward to cross a line he didn't want to cross. But it wasn't just one; it was a trifecta of fucked-up-ness - the perfect storm of stress to add to all the normal stress of being the youngest woman to hold her position in the history of the company.

She sat in the bottom of the tub while the water fell over her and sobbed into her hands. Only the thought of her Daddy, strong and powerful and imposing as he towered over her brought her any calm. The water ran cold before Bella was able to pull herself out of the shower and rub the water from her chilled skin. Staring at herself in the mirror she saw the sallow color of her face, the sunken draw of her cheeks, and the purple marks under her puffy eyes, swollen from her tears.

Looking at her sagged shoulders and defeated posture she was able to admit to herself that she needed his strength, his force, his power to get her to a place where she felt small and protected once again. The smaller she became the bigger her got. The more fragile she was, the more imposing he became and, strangely, the more she felt like his prey the more protected she knew she was.

She needed him to be his most formidable, most forceful, and even his most violent tonight. Bella just couldn't do this by herself - not today, not now.

Naked, she carried the negligee back to the dresser and exchanged it for the soft flannel that hid in the back. Smoothing the fuzzy fabric over her skin she sought out brightly colored panties and headed back to the bed she had rejected earlier.

A calm sense of peace overtook her for the first time in weeks as she climbed under the lavender flowered comforter and tried to fall asleep before Daddy got home.

Edward leaned against the door frame and watched his baby girl sleep. Her long mahogany hair covered the pillow. He could tell she had been sucking her thumb to sooth herself to sleep. It was evidence of her stress level because she rarely reverted to that trick without him watching her.

He tapped into the monster inside him as he stalked her sleeping form and sat on the side of her bed. Her watched her breasts rise and fall gently under the plaid flannel night gown and pictured her pink nipples in their non-aroused state, puffy and soft. Laying one hand on his still flaccid cock he conjured images of her naked, writhing form and her voice calling to him as she came.

The sleeping monster stirred and began to slowly fill as blood rushed through his veins. He pulled the comforter down and folded it to lay across her stomach before he used his free hand to stroke her cheek and lower to her neck. He could feel her pulse speed slightly under his fingers as he called to her.

"Baby girl? Baby girl? Wake up, sweet heart." Bella roused before her eyes opened. She felt the heaviness of her stress suddenly on her chest again and it brought her more fully awake with a stab of pain. "Baby?" She heard her Daddy's voice and knew he was there to make it all better, to rid her mind and her body of the weight by making himself much larger than all her problems combined.

She squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled, "Un-unh," refusing his request to wake up.

"Wake up, Baby. Daddy says." The edge in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"What is it, Daddy? Is it morning time?" Her fists rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Though her gaze did not drop to the hand in Daddy's lap she was hyper aware of its slight up and down movement.

"No, Baby. Daddy has something for you. Do you want to see what Daddy has for his little girl?"

Bella paused slightly and looked up into his eyes before she answered. If she had seen pleading she would have answered differently. If, for even a split second, she saw doubt or reluctance she would have sucked in her chest and borne the impossible weight pressing on her chest – she had no desire to damage the love of her life in search of her own relief. But she saw none of that.

What she saw was hard and cold and predatory and she breathed a sigh of relief, allowing her lip to quiver.

Shaking her head slightly when a tear escaped, Daddy's baby begged, "No, Daddy. Please…"

"Yes, Bella," he commanded and unzipped his trousers, pulling the weapon free.

"Daddy, no. I don't want to!" She scooted down in her bed and tugged at the covers to pull up over her breasts.

"No! No, Bella. Bad girl. You know Daddy wants to see you. Lift your gown and let Daddy see."

Tears were flowing freely as she shook her head furiously. Nothing in her was going to be compliant tonight. Daddy was going to have to force her.

He did just that.

"Don't you want your special lolly?" he asked as he pulled the comforter down to her knees and forced the gown's hem all the way up to rest above her breasts and under her arms.

"No, I don't want it, Daddy. It tastes yucky and then it spits at me." She was fighting with his hands, trying to pull the fabric back down over her chest.

Daddy grabbed her pebbled nipples, one in each hand, and twisted without mercy. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed in pain. But the pain did not recede. It stayed sharp while Daddy asked angrily, "Is Bella going to be a good girl and suck Daddy's cock?"

Bella gasped for breath at the pain shooting up her breasts. She cried and nodded her head furiously.

"That's my good girl," Daddy said, voice back to soothing tones. "Now lick your lolly, Baby."

Sitting up in her bed, Bella kneeled on her knees, making sure her gown left her now purple nipples exposed. With tears leaking and nose running she licked and sucked on Daddy's cock, making sure to taste every clear drop that formed on the head.

"That's Daddy's good little girl. You like your special lolly, don't you?"

Edward's hand stroked his wife's long lean back and played under the waist edge of her Hello Kitty panties pushing them down to her knees. Bella shook her head, mouth still full of hard Daddy flesh.

"Of course you do. And you like Daddy's cream too. This is what good little girls do for their Daddies when they love them, they suck on Daddy's cock and make it feel so good." He felt her try to pull away to argue with him. To prevent that from happening, he pushed her head down quickly until he felt her nose hit his pubic bone and her throat close up in a gag.

Bella's natural reaction to having her mouth shoved down on that much cock fed into her adopted role well. She gagged and sputtered and pushed away from Daddy, trying to get his cock out of her mouth.

He forced her to stay as she was. With both hands around her head he fucked her mouth forcibly for several seconds, not letting her up until he knew she needed to breathe.

She choked and breathed in sobbing ragged breaths, shrinking back away from him, crying "No more Daddy," in a hoarse croak because of her poor abused throat.

"Shhh, Baby. You did very good. Daddy likes feeling his little girl's throat squeezing his cock."

"No more. No more. No more." She shook her head and pulled down her gown.

"Oh yes, Baby. You have to. You see, Daddy's cock is still hard and it's Daddy's little girl's job to make it shoot lots of cream. But if you don't want Daddy's cock in your mouth, there are other places that Daddy likes just as much."

Bella's eyes were wide and fearful. She was speechless with possibilities floating around in her mind. What would her Daddy do to her? When Daddy reached for her she screamed and cried and tried to get away, willfully sinking into the fear she had wanted to feel so much.

"Please Daddy, no!" But it was useless. Daddy easily subdued her. Bella struggled all the more just so she could feel his muscles ripple as he restrained her.

Her strong Daddy threw her harshly over his knees and spanked her ass without ceremony or prelude. The swats rained down on her bottom without mercy until she was on fire.

"Naughty, naughty Bella!" Daddy was angry now. "Bella wants to be a bad girl? Well, you'll find out what daddies do to naughty little girls!"

The spanking continued as Daddy talked, his breath coming in heavy staccato breaths.

"Daddy's very disappointed in his little girl! Bella has been very naughty! Bella has to take Daddy's cock up her naughty ass now!"

Suddenly the beating to her bottom ended as Daddy abruptly shoved two fingers into her dry hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed in very real pain. She gasped but couldn't catch her breath as Daddy pumped his fingers in and out, stretching her.

"Oh, yes, naughty Bella. Little girls who fight their Daddies get big cocks shoved up their asses. Maybe that will teach you to fight. Maybe next time you'll lay there and let Daddy do what he wants, or better yet, maybe you'll actually appreciate that Daddy can be gentle and you'll help Daddy to feel good."

Daddy stood with an arm under Bella's stomach and three fingers now pushed to the knuckle in her behind. Removing his fingers hastily, he dropped her on the small bed and she howled at the pain in her hole. "On your knees, naughty girl, and take your punishment." Daddy grabbed the lube from the drawer in the stand beside her bed as he watched Bella get into the position he commanded.

She was weeping and sniffling as she dropped her head to the bed and thrust her ass in the air.

Daddy poured some lube in his hand and threw the bottle away from him. He pulled roughly at his cock, coating it with the slippery substance. He was well and truly angry now, but not at her, never with her. He gave her no warning as he shoved himself all the way to the hilt in one movement.

Bella screamed again.

Immediately Daddy thrust in and out, in and out, chasing his own orgasm as quickly as he could.

"It hurts Daddy! It hurts! Take it out! I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be good! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" she howled and wiggled while Daddy held her hips tightly in his powerful hands.

He hoped it was hurting her half as much as she was claiming it did. He needed the effects of this episode to last a long time for her because he wasn't going to do this again any time soon.

"Squeeze Daddy's cock, baby. Squeeze your bottom and make Daddy's cock feel good." He slapped her ass again when she didn't comply. He felt her ass tighten after she yelped at his swat. "That's it, baby girl, now play with your pussy. You're going to come before Daddy will stop. Daddy's not going to stop until his little girl comes all over his cock."

"No Daddy! I don't like it. Don't make me Daddy!" She knew that he was serious however and dropped her hand to her clit, rubbing furiously.

Daddy grunted and thrust and abused her asshole until she thought she would collapse. She was finding it very difficult to come under the circumstances because his very large dick was stretching her to the brink, past pleasure to pain. But the power in his hand and his voice, the strength and magnitude of him is what she had been seeking. As he got bigger and more forceful with her she became smaller, more helpless, less responsible, more free – all just exactly what she needed.

"Daddy's raping your ass, Bella. Is this what you wanted? Is it? Are you happy now? You've done this, brought this on yourself and now look at you! You've made Daddy fuck your ass when all Daddy wanted was to love his baby girl! But now you've made Daddy mad and Daddy is going to shoot his come in your ass."

Bella heard Edward's dirty words and felt herself climb all that much closer to her peak.

"Tell Daddy you're sorry for making him fuck your ass," he growled. "Tell Daddy you're sorry for all of it."

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Bella wept. "I'm sorry I made you fuck my ass. I want your cock to feel good Daddy. I'll suck it next time, even when it's spitting at me. I'll lick Daddy's cock and all his come and be a good girl for Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry!" She was sincerely sorry for pushing him to do this.

"Yes, now thank Daddy for fucking you, for raping your ass. Thank Daddy for spanking you and for making you feel so good."

This command wasn't hard. Bella did feel intensely grateful for what Edward was doing for her. The weight on her chest had been pushed away by the power and strength of her Daddy. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you so much! Oh Daddy I love you! I'm so happy you have spanked me and I'm so happy you are fucking my ass. Fuck me harder Daddy. Fuck me and come in my ass. I want Daddy's cock to fill my ass and feel good. I want your cock to feel good Daddy. Thank you for fucking my ass!"

Edward couldn't hold off any more. "I need you to come for Daddy, baby. Come for Daddy and milk his cock."

Already on the edge, the slap he landed on her inflamed cheek pushed her over the edge and she felt her sphincter close down swiftly, squeezing Daddy's cock as she came so hard she felt like she was going to pass out. Daddy's roar surrounded her and filled up her head the same way his cock filled up her ass.

88888888888888888

Bella stepped out of the shower thirty minutes later to find her husband laying on their bed naked and damp from his own cleansing bath just moments before hers. His arm was slung over his face, the bend of his elbow covering his eyes. He was breathing deeply but to Bella it looked measured and purposeful, not the even breath of rest.

She was very careful about how she approached him and what she said to him. Bella kneeled on the bed over him and scanned his body, flaccid cock included, gauging what she could do to give him what he needed. "Hello Edward." She spoke softly.

"Bella…" he began without moving his arm from his face, but his voice trailed off and he went back to his purposeful breathing.

"I love you, husband."

He didn't respond at all this time. The silence stretched out between them. She wanted to touch him but something about the prickly way his skin lay over his body told her that her touch was unwelcome.

"Daddy loves his baby girl." His voice was tortured.

"You are the best Daddy in the whole world," and she meant that with all her heart.

"Do you feel better, Bella?" he asked, still refusing to look at her.

"Yes, very much better. Thank you." She stopped and watched him for a moment. "But you don't."

Edward's silence continued. He shook his head slightly. "No, I don't."

"That's why you're such a good Daddy." Bella nodded.

He took his arm down off his eyes. "Daddy loves his little girl." It seemed really important for him to make sure she heard him say this.

"Daddy adores his little girl," she repeated with an affirming nod. "Daddy takes care of his baby, no matter what she needs, even when it hurts Daddy."

Bella hung her head. Knowing that this was coming hadn't made the moment any easier. When she finally spoke her voice had regained its small, fragile quality. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Daddy."

Edward watched his wife with eyes cast down to the bed beneath her, tears dripping down her cheeks. He opened his arms wide to her. "Come here, Baby. Daddy isn't mad. Daddy loves you. Daddy will always do everything he can to help his little girl."

Bella crawled onto her husband's chest as soon as he bade her come to him. "I love you Edward, more than anything in the whole world. Thank you for being my, Daddy. Thank you for letting me be your little girl. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I love you, too, Bella. Always and forever."


End file.
